This invention relates to methods for handling calls to Automated Call Distributors (ACDs). An ACD is a telephone switch typically manned by hundreds of agents, e.g. an airline reservation center to connects agents to phone calls.
In a conventional ACD, phone calls are processed on a first-in, first-out basis: the longest call waiting is answered by the next available agent. Answering calls across multiple automated call distributors (ACD) is typically done on a first-in, first-out basis dependent upon time of receipt of the call by each ACD, whether the call is directly connected or forwarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,301 is an example of use of a multiple line interface modules with remote line interface connectivity to a PCM bus. Specifically, it discloses use of a portion of an ACD at a remote location from a call center which are connected together via a T-1 connection to perform centralized call processing. This is an example of a single ACD with remote input and processing rather than a network of multiple ACDs forming a virtual call center. In the invention described in this patent, it is possible to process calls at the single ACD on a first-in first-out basis.
A search of U.S. Patent and Trademark Office records also uncovered the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,452 discloses an ACD where the time in queue for each call is measured and compared against upper and lower time thresholds. When time in queue exceeds an upper threshold, the call is re-directed, provided that the measured time in alternative queue for the oldest call is less than the threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,983 discloses an ACD with a database with a pointer maintained to the next entry in a table to be initially selected in response to a next call routing query. Tests may be performed to determine if call should actually be routed to the selected ACD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,529 discloses an ACD creating a separate queue for each call type, detecting when a terminal becomes available, and distributing waiting calls from different queues to servers in accordance with defined priority values.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,890 discloses an automatic call distributor for providing ACD service from remote ACD agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,898 discloses a system for managing a hold queue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,513 discloses a telephone system comprising a plurality of automatic call distributors for receiving and distributing calls in a sequential order.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,695 discloses a facility for redirecting a call from one destination point to another, in which event a new timer value could be same as or different from prior timer value.